


Josh and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a bad day and Tyler almost fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/gifts).



> I know, I know. This isn't porn. But these two are so adorable and I got so inspired by the answers they gave to iHeart Radio that this became a thing.

It had been a rough day for Josh. First, his kit wouldn’t tune to just how he wanted it, then his favorite Taco Bell in Ohio was shut down and finally, just when he thought things couldn't get any worse: his hat kept falling off while he practiced. Hit, hit, hit, cymbal crash and there went his hat. And it just kept happening, too; it was frustrating.

He let out an annoyed sigh as Tyler walked in.

Tyler looked at him with a frown. “What’s wrong, dude?”

"My hat keeps falling off. These snaps on my snapback just aren’t cutting it."

"Dang." Tyler looked thoughtful for a moment before he snapped his fingers. "I’ve got an idea. Practice without me until I get back, okay?"

"Sure?" Josh started to ask him what was up but Tyler dipped out of the room just as quickly as he had appeared and once again he was alone.

"Weird."

Josh shrugged it off though and went back to practicing his fills, playing along to one of their tracks to make sure he was matching the notes.

_**~a few hours later~** _

Josh paced nervously backstage, already in his skeleton hoodie and ready to go. But, oh, yeah. He was missing a singer/pianist/rapper/ukulele player and they had to be on stage in 10 minutes.

Tyler hadn’t been answering his phone or any of the texts that Josh had sent him and no one had seen him since earlier that day. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth and Josh couldn’t help but feel kind of guilty since he was the one who had complained over something as dumb as his hat. Now they were running late and the fans were going to be disappointed.

He pulled out his phone to try one more call when Tyler came bounding towards him.

"Hey," he offered as greeting, snatching Josh’s hat off his head.

“‘Hey’ yourself,” Josh spoke quickly, frantic. “We’re on in 10, man. Where the hell have you been?”

"I had to save the day."

Josh blinked at him. “What?”

With that, Tyler handed him back his hat and zipped up the front of his own skeleton hoodie.

"There," he sounded like he was grinning. "Problem solved. Now, let’s go be rock and roll." And before Josh could question it, which he realized was a common scenario for him, Mark was saying that time was up and Tyler was running on stage. He followed him out and quickly the show began.

True to his word, the hat problem was fixed and it didn’t fall off once the entire show.

Later, Josh asked him about, toweling off his arms. Tyler offered him a casual shrug.

"Industrial strength velcro."

"Really? Where’d you find such a small amount?"

"It was actually a pretty big roll and I got it from a sports store."

Josh threw his towel down, turning around to get his clothes from his travel closet.

"What’d you do with the rest of it?" He moved to pull his clothes but they remained stuck in the bin. He pulled a little harder, thinking maybe they had gotten stuck when he heard a laugh coming from behind him. "You didn’t."

The laughter disappeared with loud, running footsteps down the hall.

Josh had a very bad day.


End file.
